Seconde Chance
by Zistyr Kowalski
Summary: Un accident en cours de potion, c'est commun non ? C'est ce que pensait Severus avant qu'un incident inédit ne change sa vie pour le pire… mais peut-être aussi le meilleur.
1. Prologue

**Avant-Propos**

Vous avez enfin l'honneur de pouvoir lire l'un de mes textes. Ceci est, vous l'aurez deviné, le prologue d'une fanfiction. _– Je pense qu'ils avaient deviné…_ Soit.

Je disais donc, il s'agit d'une fanfiction, dont le rythme de parution n'est pour le moment pas établi, seuls les plus courageux **– Ceux qui cliqueront sur "follow quoi".** Les plus courageux ! Auront la chance innommable de pouvoir lire la suite.

N'oubliez pas les reviews surtout.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Severus Rogue désespérait. La classe de première année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qu'il était en train de diriger faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Un petit brun avec un nom qui lui échappait encore était en train de mettre de la racine de gingembre dans sa préparation. Le professeur de potion lui rappela sans la moindre douceur qu'il ne fallait l'ajouter qu'à la fin pour tuer l'odeur étrange de bouse de dragons. Pour que le garçon intègre réellement, il retira cinq points à sa maison.

Malheureusement pour le garçon inattentif, la potion n'avait pas qu'une odeur atroce. La mixture dans le chaudron devint soudainement épaisse et de grosses bulles explosèrent, se répandant sur les robes des sorciers les plus proches. Rapidement les élèves coupables reculèrent pour se protéger et avant que le contenant en étain n'explose, Severus fit disparaître ce qui était à l'intérieur. Il regarda ses élèves d'un air grave qui les terrifièrent, avant de dire de sa voix légèrement grinçante.

– Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle.

Avant que d'autres points ne puissent être retirés, la cloche sonna la fin de la torture pour les apprentis magiciens. Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre leur potion dans un flacon et de l'étiqueter à leur nom avant de ranger leurs affaires et de déguerpir de la salle de cours.

Le professeur de potion souffla. Il avait l'impression que ses élèves ne suivaient en rien ses instructions. Était ce si compliqué que de suivre à la lettre la recette qui était écrite au tableau ? Le pire restait cependant à venir songea il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pendant les deux heures qui allaient suivre, il avait cours commun avec les Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il allait devoir supporter Harry Potter et toute sa Cour.

 **•••**

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, les élèves rentrèrent en se disputant. Rogue en profita pour retirer quelques points de plus à la maison rouge et or, essuyant quelques quolibets que ces idiots pensaient qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Finalement un silence pesant s'installa, il le fit durer un moment, savourant cet instant avec délectation avant d'afficher la recette de la potion d'un coup de baguette. Les adolescents se précipitèrent sur l'armoire à ingrédients avant de revenir à leur place et de commencer le massacre qu'il appelait un cours. Évidemment, la plénitude ténue qu'il avait réussi à instaurer se changea rapidement en un léger brouhaha et quelques insultes fusèrent, surtout entre Draco et le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Severus n'y fit pas réellement attention au début, habitué comme tout le monde à Poudlard, aux rixes entre ces deux-là. Cependant ils faisaient une chose totalement inédite qu'il remarqua bien trop tard. Ces gamins plus stupides que des veracrasses décédés jetaient des ingrédients dans le chaudron de l'autre tout en se donnant de jolis noms d'oiseaux !

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, le sombre professeur était entre leurs paillasses, prenant une grande inspiration pour les invectiver tout en leur lançant un regard noir. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait si les deux chaudrons oubliés n'avaient pas explosé en même temps, aspergeant le mangemort-espion qui chut au sol en se tordant de douleur.

 **•••**

Lorsque le professeur de potion ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il battit légèrement des paupières pour que le plafond lui paraisse moins trouble, puis s'assit difficilement, encore groggy. Il tourna légèrement la tête, à son chevet veillait Dumbledor, qui était assoupie sur la chaise. Les rideaux qui l'entouraient étaient tirés, si bien qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre de la pièce. Rogue se racla légèrement la gorge pour que le vieil homme se réveille, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

– Oh, Severus, vous êtes réveillé !

– Vous aussi apparemment, répliqua le professeur sarcastique

Dumbledore observa une minute silencieuse afin de ne pas répondre à cette pique.

– Que m'est-il arrivé ? reprit Rogue en marquant une légère hésitation.

– Oh ! Hé bien, Mr Malefoy courait dans le couloir en hurlant que vous vous étiez évanoui. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la salle, vous étiez couvert de potion, Minerva et moi en avons supposé qu'un chaudron avait explosé.

– Certes, celui de Potter pour être précis.

Le vieil homme avait les yeux qui pétillaient, ce qui interpellait Severus. Il eut la réponse à la question qui pointait dans sa tête lorsque le directeur se releva de son siège.

– Oh, Severus, vous allez vivre une expérience formidable.

– Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous Albus ?!

Le directeur de Poudlard ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir un miroir qu'il tendit à son ami.

Pendant un instant, il y eut un blanc, Severus se mirant avec une telle intensité, que le moment semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Ce que lui renvoyait le reflet n'avait rien de réjouissant contrairement à ce qu'Albus semblait penser. Il gronda de colère et toute sa maîtrise envolée, lança le miroir au travers de la pièce qui se brisa sur le mur d'en face. Severus ne voulait plus jamais poser les yeux sur celui qu'il avait vu dans la glace : ce gamin au teint maladif et à la carrure dégingandée, mais voûtée comme pour éviter les coups de son cher père. Les yeux noirs qu'il gardait bas, mais qui brillaient férocement si on arrivait à les croiser.

– Réparez-moi ça ! hurla le professeur rajeuni au bord de la panique. Tout de suite !

Le vieux directeur tendit la main vers Severus puis attrapa doucement la sienne, qui tremblait, pour le calmer ce qui fonctionna relativement. Le jeune homme était tendu et sa respiration erratique.

– Severus, dit-il sérieusement. Vous vous doutez bien que nous avons tout essayé avant votre réveil. Malheureusement rien n'a été concluant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

L'annonce de l'homme lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue et un blanc se créa dans son esprit. Il ne put que serrer plus fort la main qui tenait toujours la sienne.

Le lendemain, le sorcier se réveilla à l'infirmerie et la nouvelle qu'il reçut après son petit-déjeuner ne lui fit pas plus plaisir que le fait de rester un adolescent pendant il ne savait combien de temps ! Pendant un instant, l'ancien professeur avait espéré que Dumbledore lui avait fait une blague, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Il allait être de retour dans la classe de cinquième année de serpentard.

Mais le pire restait apparemment à venir, puisqu'il allait devoir suivre les cours comme tous les autres. Il avait pensé que Dumbledor l'exempte de tout exercice de ce genre et qu'il pourrait rester tranquillement dans ses appartements à chercher un remède, mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit malicieux du directeur de Poudlard.

Lorsque celui-ci revint, le professeur Rogue, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, essayait tant bien que mal de l'assassiner du regard ce qui n'échappa pas à l'amateur de bonbons aux citrons. Comme à son habitude le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps fit comme si de rien n'était et s'approcha de son employé.

– Mon cher Severus, commença-t-il, les yeux plus étincelants que jamais. Comme vous le savez, votre retour chez les serpentard sera loin de passer inaperçu. Et pour éviter que les élèves ne se posent des questions, j'ai décidé de mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence…

Au désarroi du vieux sorcier, le suspense ne dura pas et Draco fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie, son pas semblait résonner dans la salle, tant le silence qui s'installa fut tendu.

– Sev'.

– Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que mettre mon filleul dans la confidence ? demanda le sorcier alité comme s'il s'apprêtait à cracher du venin.

– Il fallait quelqu'un qui fasse de votre entrée en milieu d'année crédible et Mr Malfoy est tout désigné pour cette tâche. D'ailleurs, nous vous avons également créé une nouvelle identité.

– Oh oui, je suis certain qu'un nouveau nom effacera mon apparence reconnaissable.

Severus émit un rire sarcastique, ne croyant pas un instant que cela fonctionnerait. Les élèves étaient certes idiots, mais pas à ce point non plus. Cependant son rire s'éteignit progressivement lorsqu'il remarqua le rictus qu'affichait Draco. Son filleul n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de ce qu'il allait faire, ça avait probablement un rapport avec une idée du citronné assis sur la chaise non loin de lui. L'adolescent fit craquer ses doigts et s'approcha de lui, comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

– Désolé Sev', dit-il d'une voix tendue qu'il entendait seulement lorsque le blond faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, confirmant sa méfiance. Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes.

Sur cette phrase symbolique, il serra le poing fermement puis l'abattit si vite sur son nez que l'ancien professeur ne vit rien venir. Un bruit de craquement dégoûtant résonna dans son crâne et sous le choc, il s'évanouit. Il était bel et bien redevenu le même gamin que des décennies auparavant, celui que James Potter appréciait tout particulièrement brutaliser.


	2. Chapitre 1, Pretty Who Man ?

**.**

 **.**

 **Avant Propos**

Bon voilà le premier chapitre, ne vous faites pas d'illusions c'est juste parce que j'avais envie d'écrire, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera aussi vite.

– **On dit "Bonjour", Zistyr !**

Ouais c'est ça, Bonjour. Oh, puis faut que je réponde à vos reviews là ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va arriver le nouveau chapitre.

– _Quelle amabilité ! En plus de ça elles t'ont fait plaisir ces reviews !_

Flûte hein ! On s'y colle aux reviews ?! Parce que, au final, je suis sur qu'ils vont même pas le lire ce passage là !

– **Oui bah vas y alors, ne traine pas.**

* * *

 **Swangranger :** Ok.

 **-Merci pour ta review ! ^w^**

 **17Harry :** Surprise, surprise. Rien n'est écrit sans raison.

 _-Merci pour la review, au plaisir de te revoir !_

 **Manon** : Il est rare qu'un coup de poing à briser un nez soit plaisant.

 _-Bah, tu la remercie pas pour son commentaire ?_

Non.

 **-Merci pour la review Manon !**

 **Rose :** Serais-tu devin ?

 _-Ohoh ! On à en enquêteur par ici ! ahah_

 **-Merci pour ta review !**

 **Fleur :** Je ne vois pas comment tu peux en déduire autant d'un simple prologue…

 _-Oh aller c'est pour être gentille qu'elle dit ça ! Et Severus est un vrai héro au final._

A titre posthume. Et seul Harry et ses amis le savent.

 **-Bref, vous disputez pas ! Merci pour la review !**

 **Laura :** Commente le prochain chapitre alors.

 **-Dis donc quelle humeur !**

Hum.

 _-Merci pour ta review._

 **Mande21 :** Tu le saura dans le prochain chapitre, lis le et oublie pas de commenter.

 _-Tu es vraiment exécrable aujourd'hui Zistyr !_

Et alors ?

 **-On ne se bat pas j'ai dis ! Merci pour ta review. ^^**

 **LaPetiteFolleDeSerpentard :** Ce prologue n'a pas besoin d'une capacité bac +6 pour être compris, tu devrais le relire. Je ne répondrait pas à ta question, pour le savoir, continue de lire.

 _-Heureuse que tu aime le prologue !_

 **-Et merci pour ta review. 3**

* * *

Ah ! Et au fait, bonne lecture. Et les reviews avec !

– **Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça !**

Ta gueule.

Z. Kowalsky

* * *

 **Chapitre 1, Pretty Who Man ?**

– Bordel Draco ! Il y avait d'autres moyens !

Madame Pomfresh, qui essayait tant bien que mal de soigner son patient, leva les yeux au ciel. Le professeur de potion lança un regard mauvais à son filleul et tua littéralement Dumbledor des yeux.

– Arrêtez de sourire, il n'y a rien de drôle ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu le laisser faire.

L'infirmière de Poudlard essayait d'éponger le nez de Rogue tandis que celui-ci tournait la tête pour foudroyer du regard ceux qui lui faisaient face. La scène, bien que quelque peu sanglante, réussissait à faire rire Draco qui intervient :

– C'était mon idée, j'ai juste exposé le fait que tu es facilement reconnaissable avec ton nez crochu, du coup j'ai changé la donne.

Le mangemort rougit de colère.

– Mais si c'était juste une question de physique, il existe de nombreuses potions qui peuvent résoudre ça ! Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant !

Le jeune Malefoy haussa les épaules avec un flegme typiquement adolescent.

– On n'avait pas le temps.

– Comment ça pas le temps ? hurla Rogue

– Tu dois être présenté ce soir.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de calmer le professeur. Le présenter ce soir, mais le présenter à qui ? Pourquoi ? Trouver un remède. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, si son filleul lui avait cassé le nez, ce n'était pas pour qu'il redevienne lui-même, mais pour qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit reconnaissable par tous les élèves de Poudlard. Maintenant que ses neurones étaient à nouveau alignés, Severus réfléchissait à toutes ses options, il essayait de trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette présentation. Après quelques minutes de réflexions intenses, il releva la tête, l'air victorieux même avec son nez toujours en sang.

– Je ne peux pas suivre les cours, puisqu'il n'y aura pas de professeur de potions pour assurer les cours. Je retourne donc à mon poste.

Rogue vit ses espoirs s'effondrer quand la tête de Malefoy secoua négativement la tête. Ce fut le directeur qui lui répondit :

– J'ai décidé d'assumer moi même vos cours, Severus. Bien sûr, avec un bon sort d'illusion, je pense pouvoir imiter le terrifiant professeur Rogue.

Afin de convaincre son employé, il se leva, attrapa sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, se frappa le sommet de la tête et tint la position. Un léger film transparent sortit de sa baguette et tel cataplasme gluant, descendit jusqu'aux pieds de Dumbledor qui frissonna :

– C'est toujours désagréable cette sensation d'oeuf gelé coulant dans ma nuque.

Puis après s'être redressé, il murmura une petite phrase qui troubla la surface brillante qui le recouvrait. Dumbledor devint flou, une image de lui et Rogue se mêlèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'image du second prenne totalement le dessus.

– Miss Granger, êtes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable Je Sais Tout? J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.

Le"vrai" professeur Rogue prit une mine offusqué, tandis que son double et son filleul se pliaient en deux, hilares, tant l'imitation était ressemblante.

Puis la silhouette se troubla à nouveau et Dumbledore reparut, semblant légèrement fatigué.

– Bien assez bavassé. Maintenant Mr Malefoy, ayez l'obligeance, je vous prie, de préparer Severus pour le dîner de ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous, il ne faut absolument pas qu'il soit reconnaissable.

L'ancien professeur de potion se releva et observa le directeur quitter la pièce. Madame Pomfresh quant à elle était en train de ranger son matériel. Il tourna alors la tête vers Draco, celui-ci l'observait avec un drôle d'air, mais quand il vit que son parrain le regardait, il se ressaisit :

– Aller vient on y va.

Rogue se leva et suivit le blondinet.

Heureusement pour eux, c'était la dernière heure de cours, les couloirs étaient déserts ce qui leur permit de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets sans être vus. Pendant le trajet, l'ancien professeur ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux, il gardait la tête baissée et s'arrangeait pour raser les murs. C'était ironique comme situation, lui qui effrayait pratiquement tous ses élèves était réduit à ça. Retourner à cette période de sa vie était définitivement la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Pourtant au fond, il était hors de lui, hors de question de redevenir ce gosse craintif qu'il exécrait tant ! Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés seulement lorsque Draco s'exclama :

– Bon allez on s'attaque aux choses sérieuses ! On va commencer par ta tignasse, ça fait un moment que ça me chagrine tes cheveux gras, alors que c'est franchement pas bien compliqué de les entretenir. Parce que vraiment, c'est pas possible de les laisser comme ça ! maugréa-t-il. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront d'un cours, mais je vais t'expliquer comment tout utiliser et tu suivras tout à la lettre compris ? C'est aussi simple à faire qu'un filtre du mort-vivant.

Il sortit tout un tas de produits d'un placard et les tendit à son parrain. Ce dernier eut une expression incrédule avant de soupirer tout en écoutant les instructions.

– Celui-ci c'est à appliquer le soir après chaque fois ou tu te laves les cheveux, celui-là c'est celui qui te sert à te laver les cheveux, celui-ci…

Heureusement pour le "nouveau" Rogue, les années de pratiques de potions avaient travaillé sa mémoire, il enregistrait tout de mauvaise grâce. Dans l'intention de ne pas les utiliser, mais de rabattre le caquet de cet impertinent dans le futur.

Puis Draco se retourna, attrapa un nouvel objet dans le placard et le brandit d'un geste victorieux :

– Et maintenant, un rafraîchissement s'impose, dit-il en s'approchant avec des ciseaux à la main.

Rogue s'éloigna de lui les mains en avant en geste de défense.

– Il en est absolument hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il horrifié.

Mais son filleul s'avançait, déterminé. D'un bond, il se jeta sur son parrain et essaya de le maîtriser. S'ensuivit une lutte ou finalement le plus jeune, du moins le plus blond des deux, réussit à immobiliser son adversaire. Dans une position tout à fait inconfortable, les jambes autour du buste de Rogue, il fit tomber quelques mèches de cheveux. Puis il le relâcha :

– Maintenant à la douche et lave-moi cette tignasse correctement avec les instructions que je t'ai données.

Rogue, boudeur, fit couler l'eau du bain, et commença à se dévêtir avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard mauvais à Draco :

– Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici ? J'ai pas le droit de me laver tranquille ?

– Si si, mais je veux vérifier que tu appliques bien ce que je t'ai appris.

Le professeur de potion s'arma d'une savonnette qui traînait là et la balança sur son filleul !

– Sors d'ici tout de suite ! hurla-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Non, mais ! On avait pas idée d'être un voyeur pareil. Qu'est ce que Lucius lui apprenait bon sang ?! Pour l'embêter, Draco fit courir son regard sur son corps en se léchant ostensiblement les lèvres puis éclata de rire et finit par quitter la pièce. Severus grommela pour la forme et défit son pantalon qui rejoignit la chemise qu'il avait retirée plus tôt. Une fois nu, il se glissa dans l'immense baignoire -qui tenait plus de la piscine à vrai dire- et s'immergea tout entier. Le jeune homme resta au fond de la cuve jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, le silence apaisant de l'eau qui semblait l'engloutir reposant son esprit qui était soumis à rude épreuve. Lorsqu'il remonta, c'est les idées claires et bizarrement sereines qu'il attrapa les produits que Draco lui avait données pour s'en servir. Malgré lui, il les utilisa parfaitement et c'est une fois sec, mais toujours aussi peu vêtu qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Ce que lui renvoyait le miroir était à la fois semblable et différent de celui qu'il était adolescent : comme il avait été inconscient, une courte barbe avait commencé à pousser et ses cheveux qu'il avait toujours connus raides et gras étaient maintenant joliment ondulés, lui arrivant aux épaules. Il remarqua également son nez, Mrs Pomfresh avait dû utiliser un drôle de sort puisque son nez était certes tout neuf, mais également droit.

En s'observant plus attentivement, il nota également que ses nombreuses cicatrices n'avaient pas disparu. Severus n'osait pas regarder son dos, mais celles qu'il reconnaissait comme celles que Lupin lui avait offertes tranchaient sur sa peau blanche. Logique, puisque son corps avait simplement comme "régressé", plutôt que de retourner à un autre état, alors, il avait gardé les muscles tout en finesse que son rôle d'espion double lui avait octroyés. Cependant quelque chose clochait : l'affreuse marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras gauche était devenue grise comme de la cendre. En se concentrant, il remarqua que plus aucun lien ne le retenait à Voldemort… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco babillant :

– Sev' ! Je viens de me rappeler que tu n'avais pas d'uniforme alors je- Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua la nudité de son parrain. Bordel ! Tu ne pouvais pas garder une serviette sur toi ? Enfin bref. Je te pose ça là, habille-toi vite !

Son filleul posa les vêtements ornés de l'écusson de Poudlard sur une coiffeuse non loin et sortit de la salle sans plus le regarder. Il aimait bien se moquer un peu de son parrain, mais ne se doutait pas que sa propre blague se retournerait contre lui. Patient, il attendit dix minutes, adossé contre le mur de pierre en face de l'entrée de la pièce. Quand Severus le rejoignit, il y eut un moment de flottement : il ne ressemblait décidément plus à celui qu'il avait pu être par le passé !

Les habits neufs et bien coupés, seyaient sa carrure, haute et fine, le serrant légèrement aux bons endroits pour qu'il en ressorte à son avantage. Il songea un instant à lui demander d'aller se raser, mais au final, cela donnait une certaine maturité à son physique, une prestance dont il ne voudrait certainement pas être dépourvu.

– Bon, je suis assez retapé pour toi ? Où est-ce qu'il faut que je me plie à d'autres règles de ton invention ? demanda Severus avec son habituel ton aimable.

– En fait. Il reste encore une chose. Ton identité, je ne peux pas tellement t'appeler Severus devant la plèbe. Ils ne sont pas très intelligents, mais pas à ce point non plus.

•••

Severus et Draco, se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, essayant de trouver un nom, pour le "nouvel" élève. Cependant malgré le nombre incalculable de patronymes que son neveu avait cité, le brun n'en trouvait aucun à lui plaire. Ils étaient encore en train d'y réfléchir lorsqu'ils croisèrent une jeune blonde lunaire, qui regardait au plafond avec de drôles de lunettes. Rogue, plutôt étonné, s'arrêta pour l'observer. Il connaissait Miss Lovegood dans ses cours, il savait qu'elle était loufoque, mais là c'était le pompom. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Son regard était porté sur l'alcôve qui la surplombait, où une petite culotte semblait avoir été suspendue par magie. De toute évidence, elle semblait lui appartenir, car d'énormes radis et tournesols avaient été brodés à la main sur le morceau de tissu. Miss Lovegood était en train de sautiller sur place faisant légèrement soulever sa jupe typique de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Le jeune homme eut grand-peine à ne pas pencher la tête pour regarder si le sous-vêtement en question n'était pas censé être sur les fesses de la blonde. Il n'avait pas été assez discret apparemment, car Draco qui avait observé la scène était en train de glousser derrière sa main. Severus ne put retenir sa mâchoire qui tomba tant son choc était profond. Il n'en revenait pas, ses instincts primaires d'ado étaient apparemment de retour eux aussi, car jamais il n'aurait voulu vérifier en temps normal.

Afin de mettre fin à cette mascarade, il attrapa sa baguette et fit descendre ladite culotte qui avait même réussi à le faire rougir. À moins que ce soit la fille. Il ne savait plus trop. Enfin il fallait que cela cesse de toute façon.

– Oh merci !

Severus tourna la tête vers Luna :

– Euh … De rien, dit-il en la regardant d'un air bovin.

Cette réplique très réfléchie eut pour effet d'accentuer le rire de son neveu. La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur Draco, mais ne parut pas se formaliser de ses moqueries. Elle enchaîna :

– Je crois que c'est mon ami Aaron qui l'a mise ici.

– Aaron ? l'interrogea Rogue, car il avait beau chercher dans son cerveau, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un seul élève qui se nommait ainsi.

– Oui ! Le Cheshire qui vit dans le château ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si sut été une évidence.

Severus se frappa la tête du plat de la main « Évidemment », pensa-t-il. Puis il se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait être encore plus folle que les rumeurs le disaient. La blonde lui offrit un sourire puis se détourna d'eux sans un mot et de sa démarche sautillante, prit la direction de la grande salle.

– Bon on y va ? fit son filleul.

Et l'ancien professeur le suivit sans un mot, s'arrachant au trouble qu'avait fait naître l'élève de Serdaigle. Arrivé devant les immenses portes, il interpella Draco.

– Je suis Aaron. Aaron Prince.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il le planta là et se dirigea vers l'entrée dérobée, exclusive aux professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie. Derrière la porte, il entendit le brouhaha des élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi le dîner n'avait pas commencé et d'autres plaintes qui lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête.

Assis à la table professorale, Dumbledore fit tinter sa petite cuillère contre sa coupe. Petit à petit, tout le monde se tût et il se leva, inquiétant un trio bien connu. En dehors de quelques rares exceptions, souvent peu réjouissantes, jamais l'ancien professeur de portait de discours.

– Mes chers élèves. Il se trouve que quelque chose de tout à fait inédit se produit ce soir… quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tous, il continua. Un transfert de l'école de Dumstrang, je vous demande à tous d'accueillir chaleureusement Aaron Prince.

Le vieux sorcier fit un mouvement vers la porte dérobée et il entra alors sur l'estrade. Tout le monde le fixait et il déglutit, inquiet qu'on puisse le reconnaître même s'il avait tant changé. Dumbledor reprit :

– Il est vrai que c'est inhabituel, sans précédent même, qu'un élève si âgé entre à Poudlard. Il sera réparti comme vous tous, grâce au choixpeau et intégrera directement les classes de sixièmes années.

Nouveau geste de la main et le choixpeau apparu sur son tabouret. Docile, le Severus rajeuni s'assit sur ce dernier et le directeur posa l'artefact magique sur sa tête. Une voix s'éleva alors dans l'esprit du jeune homme :

– Oh oh, mais qui revoilà... Severus Rogue... Ou devrais-je dire Aaron Prince ?

– Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse, répondit le surnommé dans sa tête.

– Très bien, très bien… J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu prendras le bon chemin.

Aaron n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur cette phrase que le choixpeau s'écriait après cinq minutes de silence :

– SERPENTARD !


End file.
